Battle of the Masters
by DarksGirl89
Summary: Joey and Kiaba and the dragons of Light and Darkness go at it! Plz Reveiw
1. Prologue

Prologue  
It was 5000 years ago and P.Seto thought he had the strongest monster in all ancient Egypt. Now his beast was a white dragon with blue eyes and a roar, which later on would be hard to forget. He was just about to infiltrate the Pharaoh's temple until he heard a pair of feet dragging on the Egyptian sands "Don't you dare...I will...not...allow this to...go any...farther!" the voice called out. P.Seto smirked and turned around and noticed the weakened warrior. This warrior was barley standing on his own two feet. The only thing keeping him standing up was his sword." If you think that you can stand in the way of my destiny I think I know someone who begs to differ."  
P. Seto explained as his dragon let out a huge roar. "Not this time!" the warrior said. P.Seto thought this was humorous and yelled" My great beast stuck down you and your pathetic army once for standing in my way and it will do it again!"

As this was all being said the young yet stubborn warrior was glowing black and his eyes went from dark brown to red in a blink of an eye. P.Seto was amazed at the power he was sensed coming from a weakling like him." You might think I'm worthless but I will prove my worth...IN THE NAME OF THE PHAROAH... RED EYED DRAGON...COME... FORTH!!!"

As soon as those words were said black clouds formed and a dragons roar was heard in the distance. Then the young warrior let out a battle cry like no other and from that emerged black dragon with red eyes. Then it roared once more and landed right by its master. Seto's dragon saw this as a challenge and it roared as loud as it could." I hope you're not serious, that dragon is obviously way too weak to battle with my dragon but I've learned never to take chances," Seto announced.

Having said that, he pointed his Millennium Rod toward his dragon and commanded," Great dragon take the powers of the Millennium Rod and bypass your ultimate form!" The Millennium Rod glowed a bright yellow and produced a blue energy stream that started to make its way around the white dragon.

In mere moments Seto's dragon gained two identical heads on its left and right shoulders. The young warrior watched hopelessly as this transformation took place. After the dragon completed that transformation out of nowhere cracks appeared all over its body and soon after Seto's beast busted and created a lot of smoke. As it cleared a new dragon took its place.

This new dragon looked more like a jet at first until it opened its mighty wings." This dragon will make sure victory is mine but since you want a fight, SHINING WHITE DRAGON!"I... wouldn't count... on that dragon... if I was you backstabber!" the warrior commented. Then he gained some ground and pulled out a small glowing crystal from his pocket and smacked." With this stone... I will make... my dragon more powerful than yours... STONE OF DARKNESS...FUSE WITH...MY DRAGON AND.BRING...HIM.TO. HIS KNEES!!!!" The stone glowed even more as it levitated towards the warrior's dragon. Then the stone went inside the heart of the black dragon.

Seconds later the dragon started to change completely. Don't look so depressed... I'm sure the pharaoh will take it easy on you...NOT" P.Seto grinned his teeth and became angry.

The young warriors dragons transformation was incredible. Its arms and wings fused as one and on each one there was a crystal and orange markings all over its body. Then its body became more sleek and lethal. When the transformation was completed a shadow game started." My dragon feeds on the darkness and when...it destroys... that beast you will lose this shadow game...and my dragon will devoir you as punishment." "Not unless I become the victor here then I'll put you down like the little mutt you truly are!"

Then they both at the same time commanded their great beasts to attack. Absorbing the energy around them the dragons were preparing to duke it out. As that was going on a golden circle started to form around the two dragons. One by one-Egyptian symbols was forming on the inside of the circle. Then the dragons started to launch there most devastating attacks but the last symbol formed right before the attacks hit. This froze their dragons and their attacks." What is the meaning of all this!" P.Seto yelled.

Then the two dragons souls were locked away in stone tablets and locked away for an eternity to maintain the balance. As for the young warrior whose name was Joseph received a metal for the Pharaoh and his people. As for P.Seto well... let's leave that in the past. As for the stone of darkness the sands of time buried it never to be used again...or did it.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: JOEY'S WISH

Monday, a day when everyone goes back to school or work. This was no ordinary Monday for Yugi and his friends. Not only was it Monday but also today was Joey's birthday. Yugi, Te'a and Tristan planned the best celebration ever. Everything was planned a weak in advance. They thought of everything. At 7:45 everyone left to meet Joey at his apartment.

At Joey's apartment while he was getting ready for school Joey had some flashbacks of his interesting past. All the stuff he went though and it sort of shocked him that he even made it to 17. Even though he has gotten into hard times it didn't matter now, what really mattered was that he was a new man and he would make sure that everyone would know it. Then he heard his name being called from outside. He went to the window and saw his friends waiting for him so they could go to school.

As Joey finished getting ready Yugi and the others waited and out of the blue Yugi's alter ego, Yami who had happened to be a 5000-year-old Pharaoh appeared and had that look in his eyes. The look that Yugi knew something was wrong "What's a matter Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. Yami responded, well all the excitement of Joey's party made me wonder." Yugi knew what was bothering him. Since the Pharaoh had lost his memory he didn't know when his birthday was." Pharaoh we will get your memory back and we'll all celebrate so don't feel so bad." Yugi said cheerfully. Yami smiled and felt better." Thanks Yugi." The Pharaoh said.

Joey came down form his apartment and joined the others. Now Joey expected to get wished a happy birthday when he came down, but no one said a thing. "Hey guys aren't you forgetting to tell me something?" Joey asked. Everyone started to look at each other and they knew what to say." No!" they responded. Joey was surprised by the answer but sadly asked, "Today my birthday, you guys forgot?" Then Yugi and the others responded "Sorry Joey" Joey forgave them and they reached school.

The school day went by very slowly but when lunch started everyone in the school stormed out before their brains exploded. Joey came last to the bench and joined Yugi and the gang. Joey was so excited about being 17 he wanted to have a party but he dad planned poker night so he thought that maybe his friends had already planned one and were keeping it a surprise.

At first he wasn't sure who to ask if they were planning something for him, but he knew where to start... Te'a. Te'a was the kind of person that could never lie to a friend. Joey thought he would get the answer but Te'a had an excuse "Me and Yugi are going to study for the big biology test." Joey was sort of surprised but not shocked. Tristan was his best friend and Tristan never lied to him. So he asked if they were throwing a bash for him but Te'a wasn't the only one with an excuse," Sorry man... I got a date and if I blow this her brother will beat me to a pulp!" After all the excuses Joey became a little upset but Joey wouldn't let that ruin his day. When the bell for the last period rang Yugi executed his plan." Hey Joey my Grandfather wanted me to give this to you!" Yugi called out. Joey turned around and grabbed the note from Yugi and was a little surprised to get this on his birthday of all days.

Joey,  
Your tab is WAY PAST DUE! If you do not have the money by the time school is over, you must work for me until your dept is paid off. I expect to see you after school one way or another. If you don't I'll hunt you down! Have a nice day.  
Grandpa

Joey let out a sigh of despair and walked to his class. Joey's homeroom was not only going by slow, but it was BORRRING. Joey just sat there in his seat and moped. "This sucks no one even cares that today was my birthday. They just tossed it aside like a empty can of soda." Joey thought," not only that but not I have to work for Yugi's Grandpa until I pay off my tab sigh today just isn't my day"

It was 2:45 and Yugi, Tristan and Te'a gave their teachers a pass that let them out early and they headed for Yugi's place to give Joey the best surprise party ever. They decorated and put the presents on the table and then all they needed was the man himself to get there.

3:15 and Joey started to make his way to the game shop when out of nowhere he heard a helicopter hovering over the school. Before it even landed Joey had already knew whom it was and who he was looking for. "Ugh it's Kaiba" Now Kaiba is a big shot big shot who thinks Yugi doesn't deserve to be the King of Games. As Kaiba landed he had noticed Joey walking by himself. "Well isn't the lonely dog known only as Joey" As usual Kaiba never gave the proper respect that Joey deserved, but what was new about that. "Kaiba why don't you leave Yugi alone you'll never defeat him so give it up!"

"It's not Yugi I want this time Wheeler! That Red Eyes of yours needs to be in the hand of a true dragon master so I came to challenge you!" Kaiba explained. Joey was never the one to back down from Kaiba but he had to show up at the shop." All right fine Saturday at 8" Kaiba thought he was being a weakling but for some reason he wanted that dragon. "Fine be there" Kaiba accepted. He got back in his helicopter and left Joey and headed back to Kaiba Corp.

When Joey got to the game shop Grandpa greeted him with cleaning supplies. Joey did whatever grandpa told him to do. 30 minutes later Grandpa gave Joey a break. As they headed to the living room Joey asked Grandpa," Did you know that today was my birthday?" Grandpa acted and answered," Yugi never told me I guess he forgot to mention it" "Everyone forgot gramps," Joey explained. Grandpa et Joey inside the living room and when Grandpa turned on the lights Yugi, Tristan and Te'a jumped out and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEY!!!" Joey jumped and he became elated." But guys..." "Joey we knew all along we just wanted to surprise you." Tristan explained. " Well what are we waiting' for let's party" Joey commanded. "Wait Joey" Yugi said," You get one present early." Joey of course wasn't sure what couldn't wait but at this point in time he didn't care.

Yugi went upstairs and when he came down Joey got the shocker of his life. Following Yugi were two girls around the same age. One was like a hard-core girl with these beautiful violet eyes. When Joey saw her he became very happy. "'Mai I don't believe it your back!" and she wasn't alone also following Yugi was none other than Serenity, Joey's sister. "Serenity... how did you get here?" Serenity responded," Yugi helped us get here to celebrate with you." Joey was speechless. Then the waterworks came in" Thanks Yug. I don't know what to say but thanks." Yugi just smiled and answered," You know me Joey, I do anything for a friend." "Now we can really party!" Joey said.

When it was time for the cake and Joey's wish Joey knew exactly what to wish for." I wish that Kaiba gave me the respect know I deserve" Joey wished to himself. Then Joey blew out the candles and then everyone enjoyed each other's presence. As for Joey's wish... it might just come true. And sooner than anyone will expect.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2 AMBITIONS

Well after the big party the night went by faster than anyone expected. But that was only the beginning. While the night for some was going fast Joey was in one of those dreams where you don't want to wake up.

(In the dream world)

Joey was heading to Kiaba's remodeled kiabadome and before he got there a familiar voice called his name "Yugi? Is that you?" Joey questioned. From the nearby trees a figured appeared and sure enough Yugi. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on this big match and no matter the outcome, you're still a good duelist and not even Kaiba can steal that title." Yugi explained. Joey expected no less from his best friend and as he said good-bye Joey felt even more determined to win his match against Kaiba.

He headed to the dome with his duel disk and entered the dome. When he entered the lights were off and he couldn't see a thing. Then all of a sudden the lights came on and all Joey saw was Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons roaring and surrounding him. A t first Joey was scared but that was short lived because he realized they were just holograms and it was a cheep trick by Kaiba. "Aright call off these cheap dragons and let's start this!" Joey yelled.

When Joey called Kaiba out Kaiba came from the bottom of the dome and he rose up and was surprised to see that Joey actually showed up. "Well I guess you had nothing better to do then get trashed by me." Kaiba commented as he arose from the stadium. Joey replied," I'm not going to lose to you again. I'm going to make you wish you never challenged me Joey Wheeler the Godfather of Games!" This wish of Joey's was real funny to Kaiba so in response Kaiba said," You wish loser."

Joey switched his duel disk to duel mode and yelled," Let's find out who's who when I kick your sorry butt in this duel." Kaiba just ignored that stupid remark and activated his duel disk. But before the duel began both players duel disks glowed and then Red Eyes and Blue Eyes appeared and roared at each other and almost attacked but sadly enough Joey awoke.

Morning came as fast as usual and even though his dream was getting good he still had to go to school. He had breakfast and met up with Yugi and his friends. The only difference about today was Kaiba. For some weird reason he wanted to duel Joey, not even his brother Mokiba knew why. He knew his deck was almost unbeatable but he wanted to make sure that Joey became powerless against him.

He went on his website and watched all the duels Joey was involved in. Joey did have some cards that gave him trouble but he was going to change all that. He wrote down a list of Joey's cards and devised a strategy to defeat him. Kaiba laughed and thought," I'll finally show that Wheeler that he made a mistake when he challenged me" Then Kaiba turned his attention elsewhere. Even though he couldn't wait to defeat Joey, he still had a company to run. So then he went to work and did what he does naturally.

At school Joey told the gang about his big duel on Saturday. Even though Joey was a good duelist Yugi knew that Kaiba is one duelist that is hard to bring down." Joey are you sure you're up to this?" Yugi  
Asked. Then Joey Jumped on the lunch table and responded, "Yeah, I have never been more ready for anything in my life! I'm going to show that rich boy how to really duel." The crew knew that there was no way of changing his mind so they let him know that they were behind him no matter what. The bell rang and last period started. Everyone went inside and finished off the day but what no one knew was that before the duel would start a whole new game would start.

After school the gang headed to the game shop and everyone had something to do and something to work for. Yugi and Te'a studied for biology and Tristan was working on his history paper. And as for Joey he decided to work on his strategy to duel Kaiba. Since Joey was in battle city and the grand championship Joey knew that Kaiba had a good idea what was in his deck. If he didn't change some of his cards he could lose and make a fool of himself." If I don't do something with my deck I'll lose for sure, I'm going to use old strategies to confuse him He thought and thought about every strategy he knew and based it on what he had and what Kaiba was sure to do. After all the work that the other guys did was finished Tristan asked," hey Joey did you finish that paper on the second world war??" Joey wasn't even listening. All he cared about was teaching Kaiba a lesion he would never forget. Everyone tried to explain that until the duel he should concentrate on school but of course Joey wasn't like that. "Look guys I got it all covered I just want to tweak my deck that's all" Joey explained. The clock struck 6 o' clock and Joey, Te'a and Tristan headed home.

When Joey got far enough he ran as fast as he could and headed home for an all niter. Joey was a little angry but once he defeats Kaiba it will be all-worthwhile. Even if he did get an F in history.

Around the same time in Egypt archeologists found an orange stone in the middle of the dessert. As they headed for the Domino Museum the stone glowed. And the closer they got to Domino the brighter it glowed. The reason... its owner was close by and its owner was going to be in for the ride of his life.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: THE STONE OF DARKNESS

It was 7:30 in the morning and Professor Slowvo and his team of archeologists were on their way to Egypt to search for a stone that the Egyptians could only describe as an evil stone with dark powers. Slowvo couldn't wait to start looking around and find this unique yet powerful stone.

What were really minutes felt like hours to Slowvo. Slowvo was not only a professor but he was an admirer of Egyptology. The whole thing was like a big mystery to him so going on this expedition was a great honor to him.

They finally reached their designation and Slowvo was hyped. "I can't believe it...we're finally here. Slowvo acted like a kid in a candy store. He told his crew to get to work while he did calculations and figured out stuff. "When we find this stone of darkness it will be the best discovery in the history of humanity!" Slowvo said.

Now it was noon and everyone was taking a well-deserved rest. Everyone but a young Egyptologist who was about as intrigued in the stuff as Slowvo! He was a hard worker and he thought that if he worked hard enough he would find the stone and obtain some type of power or something.

Lunch was over. (For the ones who took lunch) So everyone went back to work but there work was about to be paid off in full. All of a sudden Slowvo felt something was trying to pull him to something.

He stopped typing and like a zombie he walked over to a nearby temple and started to get his tools and started to dig. Slowvo's workers weren't sure what was going on but they did what they could and helped him dig. Then a weird laugh arose from Slowvo it was like he was possessed or something. "...I know where the stone is." he said.

It didn't take long before they found it. The stone glowed faintly and it puzzled everyone there. Why was it glowing and why was Slowvo acting so weird? Those were only a few questions that were left unanswered. Slowvo decided to put the stone in a bulletproof case and then he told everyone to pack up their stuff, but something was scaring the workers to a point where they couldn't move.

A shadow arose from the box and surrounded Slowvo. The workers saw a dragon and a large roar were heard and as fast as it appeared it was gone and Slowvo was normal again. He didn't remember anything about his strange behavior. After the strange encounter everyone headed for the trucks and the other cars and headed for Domino City to start a small exhibit on this strange stone and all of it's mysteries.

During the whole trip the stone glowed and glowed brighter and brighter as they got closer to the city. No one was sure why but they just ignored it. It wouldn't be long before the presence of the stone would be known.

Back in Domino...

It was late at night and as usual everyone was sleeping. Well...not everyone. Yugi was sleeping but the Pharaoh stood by the window all night looking over the city." I sense a deep dark presence approaching the city Yugi we must be aware it seems dangerous," the Pharaoh explained. Yugi then told the Pharaoh that it would be ok and nothing bad would happen if they stayed together. Yami nodded and faded away.

It wasn't long after that that the sun rose and a new day started Wednesday to be exact. A normal routine started and as usual the day went by slowly but everything was normal.

It wasn't until that night that thing went from normal to weird. It was around 8:30 and on the news there was a special report on the stone. Joey watched the report at his apartment and was intrigued by how powerful the stone was and that the stone baffled the archeologist's flashing light. After the report Joey called Yugi and asked," Yug should we be worried about the stone?" Yugi said no and then they talked for a while and later said good-bye. They all went to sleep and chaos was nowhere to be found. But tomorrow is a brand new day.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: DARKNESS APPROCHES

As Saturday was fast approaching Joey had become...well...a little tense. It was only Thursday and Joey was touchy. When everyone went to his house to kick back and hang out, he decided to redo his whole entire deck and everyone became a little worried about him. Joey, for the past few days was doing nothing except upgrading his deck. He didn't care about anything else but winning that duel. The only one who... in his own way understood Joey was Yugi.

Yugi knew that it wasn't Kaiba who was stressing out Joey. Joey wanted to prove that Kaiba was no one would even attempt to take the card that actually done so much for him. And if he had to he would lose his Red Eyes to Kaiba. Not if he could help it.

So when everyone left, Yugi stayed for a minute and told Joey something that really helped him," Joey I know you will do your best. As a duelist you will do whatever it takes so I want you to know that we will all be there cheering you on. No matter what you put in your deck. Remember it's not the deck that wins the duel. It's the duelist holding the deck that determines the outcome." Joey was sort of shocked to hear that but he wasn't too surprised. " Thanks man that means a lot." After Yugi left, Yami asked, "That was deep...where did you get that from?" Yugi smiled and responded," Well...putting a little twist on it I got it from a fortune cookie!" Yami didn't know how to respond to that so he faded away in confinement.

As Yugi headed home a strange orange light was coming from the museum. At first Yugi thought nothing of it but the pharaoh told Yugi that he sensed the same power the night before. So Yugi started to head towards the museum and as he got closer a shadow with red eyes started to form and from the looks of things it wasn't friendly so as Yugi finally reached the museum the shadow was fully formed and it wasn't long before the beast threw it's head back and let out a roar that was so fearsome that even the pharaoh was concerned about there safety. Then, if things weren't getting better a blue light from the Kiabadome shot straight toward the sky and a few seconds later a white shadow which took two seconds for Yugi and Yami to identify. It was the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! And by the looks of it wanted to fight the black dragon.

Yugi wasn't sure what to do but he knew he had to do something. Just then a familiar voice called the pharaoh," Pharaoh you have one weapon to stop these two dragons from destroying each other! Yugi turned around and it was no other than Dark Magician Girl. "You must call upon the legendary knights to defend these two from each other. Yami appeared and asked," How can I summon them?" In response she said," Simple... use your puzzle to call them but hurry we don't have time!" So as that was said Yami held his puzzle in hands and concentrated and in thought he called the three legendary knights. And as fast as the pharaoh called them they appeared and saw the problem.

All three knights teamed up together and started to attack them to keep them away from each other. As all this was happening Yami asked," What's going on with these two Dragons?" "Dark Magician Girl frowned and shrugged her shoulders and told what she knew,"4 days ago Red Eyes Darkness awakened from his slumber and started to roam our land not really causing trouble but that was before it noticed it's rival the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. After that they have been fighting each other ever since." Yami was a little worried because the challenge Kaiba gave Joey was 4 days ago. A few minutes later the knights took them back to the monster world. Then Timius told the pharaoh that if the dragon clash again there will be nothing that they can do because by then they will be too powerful. It would up to the pharaoh to take them both if they ever came back. Dark Magician Girl faded away and Yugi went back home, but before he went to sleep he asked Yami, "How do you think we should deal with this? What if they do come back?" Yami wasn't sure but he knew that on Saturday Joey's duel was going to set the battlefield for those two. As impossible as it seemed Yami was sure of it so Yami commented, "We'll just do anything that we can so no one gets hurt."

Back at Joey's place Joey was knocked out as usual when he was sleeping but a shadow of a smaller black dragon went towards Joey's deck and slipped a magic card in his deck and as the baby black dragon faded into the darkness, the darkness dragon put a shadow over Joey and then left. With Saturday fast approaching so is the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE NIGHT BEFORE

Friday was here and everyone for the past going on 5 days had been worried about Joey. Yugi was wondering what he should do; he wasn't sure if he should tell Joey about what he found out or just disregard what happened last night. Yami tried to tell Yugi that they shouldn't leave anything to chance. Yugi agreed and decided to talk to Joey at lunchtime. Again Joey was just not himself; he even ignored Yugi and the others when they said hi to him. "Yugi do you think there's something we should know that Joey's not telling us?" Tea' asked. Yugi put his head down not knowing how to answer her question.

The day was going well for everyone and nothing seemed out of sorts. Until lunch...Yugi went to go find Joey and tell him about last night and it didn't take long. Joey was playing a game of basketball with some kids when Yugi tried to get his attention. "Hey! Joey come here I need to talk to you!" Yugi yelled. Joey heard his voice and headed to his pal." What's up Yug?" Joey asked. Yugi was a little nervous about telling him since it will effect his duel, but he gained the courage and explained," Joey when I went home last night I got involved in something." Joey wasn't sure about the tone in his best friend's voice so he asked." What's going on, who's messin' wit' cha' now?" Then he explained about how he saw the Blue-Eyes Shining and the Red-Eyes Darkness and how the three legendary knights had a handful just splitting them apart. To conclude his story he told Joey that to be on the safe side he shouldn't duel tomorrow. Joey knew that Yugi was just looking out for him so he responded," Don't worry Yug, I don't even have the Red-Eyes Darkness! Then he pulled out his deck and showed him what he thought was the only Red-Eyes he possessed in his deck." See... nothing' to worry about!"

Then Yami sensed something dark coming from Joey's deck and told Yugi to take a look! "Can I see Joey?" He nodded Yes and right behind hi Red-Eyes was a magic card called the stone of darkness. Yugi read the effect This card can only be played when Red-Eyes Black dragon on the field. Summon 1 Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon from your hand or deck. "Joey... you do have a card that can summon it now I'm sure you shouldn't duel tomorrow!" Joey saw the card and couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that card was not in his deck last night. "Yugi it wasn't there last night I swear!" Joey explained. Of course Yugi believed him but he still asked Joey to promise him that the duel would not go down tomorrow and Joey said," No problem even though trouncing' Kaiba is what I've always wanted to do I think I can wait till we figure this out." Joey explained," I may want to tear him apart in a duel but I'm not going to do that if it means putting my friends in danger." Yugi smiled and the bell rang for last period to start. Joey decided to give Yugi the card to make sure no one else got a hold of it. Then they raced each other to class and everything looked fine.

When Yugi and the others got together to walk home Joey was nowhere to be found. It seemed as if he either left early or something like that. Yugi was leased stressed now that he had the dragon. So everyone went home and thought nothing of it. Bad news was that Joey wasn't the only one who got a surprise in his deck.

At Kaiba Corp., Kaiba was making a new duel disk for the duel that was hours away. One had the head of a Blue-Eyes and the wings were the card slots. He also made another one but it was Red-Eyes. Kaiba was so confident that Joey was going to be destroyed by his ultimate dragon that he didn't care about doing any last minute changes. Mokuba was as sure of that as much as Kaiba was but Mokuba wanted to see what cards Joey was going to lose to. As Mokuba looked he saw some great cards, but behind Kiaba's last Blue-Eyes was the Blue-Eyes Shining. "Hey bro, how did you find the Blue-Eyes Shining? I thought it was lost after the last time you used it." Mokuba asked. Kaiba was in complete shook he never did find that card but somehow it was in his deck. That card was going to be the end of wheeler and Kaiba would be sure of that. Kaiba went on the roof and summoned the shining as a warning to Joey about what he was getting into. That warning was sure to get his attention.

Joey had left early from school to tell Kaiba that the duel was postponed due to news the Yugi had given him. The sky was going from blue to black and Joey wasn't feeling well. He started to get a major headache and had a strange vision that showed Kaiba and the Shining Dragon waiting for him. Then his eyes turned red and with a possessed type voice he said, "Kaiba! " Then when he arrived at the Kaiba Corp. building he saw his rival and his dragon hovering in the sky. A low growl came from Joey calling for his dragon and the call was soon answered.

The stone of darkness started to glow bright enough to send an orange beam to the sky. Moments later the black sky soon showed the markings of the darkness dragon and the markings became the dragon and Joey was heading toward the roof to take down Kaiba not in a duel but in a match between two dragons and two sides: light and dark.

Yugi and Yami knew something wasn't right. The sky, the beam what did it all mean? Yugi looked at the card that was now glowing and that gave them a horrible thought in their minds. They started to head towards the light but when Yugi saw the two dragons he knew it was time that these dragons were taken care of or everyone would be in danger. So Yami took over and he headed for the Kaiba corp. building. The one thought that went through their mind was that they hoped they would get there before it's too late.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER: 6: THE BATTLE BEGINS

Pharaoh rushed up the stair as fast as he could hoping he would he would reach the top before something dangerous would happen. When he finally reached the top he realized he was too late. Their own powerful beasts already controlled them. Joey had a black aura surrounding his whole body and Yami saw that Kaiba had befallen the same fate.

"I'm too late," Yami said, "But I'll try to save my friends."

He tried to run up to Joey but an invisible force field prevented him from going any further. He tried to break through but no matter what he tried nothing worked.

"I can't get to them," Yami said.

"Then what do we do Pharaoh," Yugi asked worried.

"I don't know," Yami responded.

"You will surrender to me and I will claim this realm as my own," Kaiba said possessed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Joey yelled in response.

Then the dragon's gems on their bodies began to glow and slowly but surly the two duelists became one with their dragons. With this newfound power the dragons launched out their most powerful attacks but it ended up in a draw. Then they went on to sky combat as they took flight high above the clouds.

"Joey wait," Yami yelled but it had fallen on deaf ears. Joey was no longer himself he had become the Red-Eyes Darkness and his only concern was killing the Blue-Eyes Shining and taking over.

"There has to be something we can do," Yugi said.

"But what," Yami asked.

Then out of the blue a light came from behind him and called,

"Pharaoh there is something you can do to help."

He turned around and saw the Dark Magician Girl once again with some advice to help his friend.

"Call for the legendary warriors they can stop the fight and they may know why this is going on.

"It's the only choice I have," Yami said.

With his hands surrounding the puzzle he thought spoke,

"Legendary Warriors hear my cry I need you now to end this fight!"

A huge group of roars were heard as the Legendary Warriors came in their dragon forms. They followed the lights in the sky where the dragons were battling.

"Come on we might need your help Pharaoh," explained Timiaus

Yami got on Timiaus' back and they headed towards the battle. The battle was getting more violent as time passed. Neither dragon was about to surrender to the like of his opponent.

"Why are they fighting like this," Yami asked Timiaus

"Ever since the battle in Ancient Egypt those two dragons would have hatred for the other, but now the dragons have found a way to up-grade their powers and possibly kill the other. By using their hosts hatred towards the other they can use that to their advantage, but the more they use it the weaker the host becomes so they have to be smart about it," Timiaus explained, "If they don't they could end their hosts life and their own."

"What can we do," Yami asked.

"We will stop them from fighting and you can try and snap your friends out of the trance they are in," Timiaus answered.

Yami nodded, as Timiaus got closer to the Red-Eyes Darkness. Critias and Hermos used their powers to keep them from fighting but that plan wasn't working. They were all getting attacked over and over. Yugi and Yami worked as a team to try to break the trance, but nothing worked. Then Yugi got an idea,

"Wait! I have an idea that might snap them out of it," Yugi said.

"What is it," Yami asked surprised.

"There's one thing they have in common and I think that's the key to winning this," Yugi answered.

"What's that," Yami asked.

"There siblings we need Mokuba and Serenity," Yugi answered.

"How do we find them," Yami asked.

"I don't know but if we don't find them soon we could be in grave danger," Yugi pointed out.

Te'a and Tristan saw the dark skies and the lights behind the clouds that looked like thunder, but they knew better so they headed to Kaiba Corp. to see what was happening and as they got closer to the building a large roar was heard and then they knew that something out of the ordinary was going on.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER: 7: THE POWER OF RAGE

"What do you think is going on Tristan?" Te'a asked.

"I have no clue but it doesn't look good!" Tristan said.

They continued to run as fast as they could and as soon as they got there Red Eyes and Joey broke out of the clouds and flew right above them. Tristan noticed Joey but he thought he was seeing things, that was until Red Eyes spoke.

"I will not surrender to you. I will have do die before I do anything of the kind!" It said.

As for Yugi and Timiaus were searching the city until they saw Tristan and Te'a.

"Is that Timiaus and Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I think so." Te'a responded.

Pharaoh noticed them and told Timiaus to land. As he did the first question that came to Tristan's mind was,

"What's goin' on Yugi"

Pharaoh then told them about the Dragons and how they were using Joey and Kaiba to get more power by using their anger towards one another.

"AWW man this isn't good" Tristan said.

" What can we do?" Te'a asked.

"I have an idea that if we find Serenity and Mokuba that they can stop all the fighting and bring back peace." Pharaoh explained.

" Well then what are we waiting fro lets find them before it's too late!" Tristan said.

Pharaoh nodded and they searched the city.

Tristan went to Joey's mom's place and asked to see Serenity. The mom called her down and said they would be back later.

" What's a matter Tristan?" She asked.

"Your brother is in trouble and we need your help." Tristan explained.

Worried for her brother she followed Tristan into the City. When they got to the city the dragons were now in clear view but Serenity couldn't see her brother.

"Where is he" Serenity asked.

"Do you see the black dragon?" he asked.

"Yes" she responded.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but that dragon is your brother!"

Serenity couldn't believe it. No way was that her brother, but the Red Eyes spoke again,

"You will never defeat me!"

Serenity faced the facts and asked what they needed of her. Then Pharaoh arrived and him and Timiaus too her to her brother.

Te'a went inside the Kaiba Corp. Building and searched for Mokuba but so far she had seen no trace of him. Te'a called his name many times but no reply. Thing were looking grim for Kaiba. But the battle seemed like it was in Kiaba's favor.

"Give up you dog and I will kill you quick!" Kaiba said.

"NEVER!" Joey yelled as he attacked with a fire blast.

The battle and the search continues


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER: 8: A QUICK FIX?

Te'a was still looking for Mokuba, but saw no sign of him. As much as she hated to admit it, it seemed by the looks of things it was hopeless. Then she heard out of nowhere a faint cry. Te'a walked to a closet and opened it and found a crying Mokuba curled up with tear after tear falling from his face like a waterfall.

"Mokuba…"

Te'a paused and noticed that Mokuba was holding the picture of himself the Kaiba usually wore around his neck.

"What happened?" She asked.

Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes as he started to explain,

"This morning we were getting ready for the big duel today, but as the day went on he began to change for the worse. He told me to my face that he didn't need me or anyone else. Then he ripped off his picture and tossed it to the floor like a piece of garbage."

Te'a felt sorry for Mokuba, but angry with Kiaba. Then she looked out the window and saw Blue-Eyes Shining and Kiaba get blasted by Joey and Red-Eyes Darkness. She told Mokuba what had happened and he was ready to help his brother. They headed towards the roof to signal Yugi that this would be over shortly now that Serenity and Mokuba were found.

They finally reached the rooftop and Te'a called out to The Pharaoh who was having a hard time trying to keep them under control. Serenity's cries were going on deaf ears. He told Timiaus to take them to Te'a and get Mokuba. They flew in Te'a direction and were almost their when Kiaba used his shining neutron blast on Timiaus.

The blast hit and Serenity and Pharaoh were shot right off Timiaus's back onto the roof of Kiaba Corp. Timiaus, however fell to the ground badly injured.

"No! Timiaus!" Pharaoh called.

He ran to the edge and saw the wounded dragon lying on its side. Pharaoh did not know what to do. His plan was not working. It looked like his best friend and greatest rival would destroy each other.


End file.
